Rosemon Burst Mode
Rosemon Burst Mode is a Fairy Digimon. It is a unique form of Rosemon that has temporarily reached the limits of its abilities through Burst Digivolution, and wears an aura of love and beauty. It wears a " ",Tifaret is an optional spelling of , the 6th which is often associated with spirituality, beauty and miracles. a jewel engraved with the symbol of love and beauty. Attacks *'Charité'This attack is named "Charite" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk. ( ): Amplifies the aura of its mantle, gently wraps it around the opponent, and then annihilates them. *'Kiss of Breath'This attack is named "Aguichant Lèvres" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, and Digimon Links. (Aguichantes Lèvres, ): Releases lasers of a blown kiss from its lips. *'Jewel of Heart' (Tifaret): Shoots Tifarets at the opponent. Design Rosemon Burst Mode is an enhanced version of the base Rosemon whose leather suit has turned white with a pink cape and black vines. It also has white roses with red leaves on its hairclip, and multiple "Tifaret" floating around it. It is covered in a pink aura which is especially apparent in its cape. Etymologies ;Rosemon: Burst Mode (ロゼモン:バーストモード) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. Some media leave out the colon. Additionally, some media shorten "Burst Mode" to "BM". * . *Burst Mode. Fiction Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Rosemon Burst Mode is #393, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Insect/Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 314 HP, 369 MP, 175 Attack, 143 Defense, 169 Spirit, 138 Speed, and 85 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Heart, Dodge Dance, Lucky Gods, and Skill Master traits. Rosemon Burst Mode can DNA digivolve from Rosemon with either Babamon or Ophanimon, if the base Digimon is at least level 64, with 40,000 Insect/Plant experience, and 100% friendship. Rosemon Burst Mode can be hatched from the Burst Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Rosemon Burst Mode is #308, and is a Mega 2 level, Speed-class, Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy and Water elements and a weakness to the Dark and Fire elements. It possesses the Poison Barrier, Dodge Dance, 7 Lucky Gods, and Skill Master traits. Rosemon Burst Mode digivolves from Rosemon. In order to digivolve into Rosemon Burst Mode, your Digimon must be at least level 54 with 220 attack and 100% friendship, but only once you have revived Rosemon Burst Mode. It can be hatched from the Beauty DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Rosemon Burst Mode DigiFuses from Rosemon, Sunflowmon, Lilamon, Lalamon, and Babamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Rosemon BM is a Plant Data Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from Rosemon. Its special attack is Aguichant Lèvres and its support skill is Tifaret which restores 5% of max HP every turn, and increases HP received from absorption effects by 20%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Rosemon BM is #308 and is a Plant Data Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from Rosemon. Its special attack is Aguichant Lèvres and its support skill is Tifaret which restores 5% of max HP every turn, and increases HP received from absorption effects by 20%. Digimon World: Next Order Rosemon Burst Mode is a Nature Data type, Yellow Mega level Digimon and can be DNA digivolved from Rosemon and one of Sakuyamon, Ophanimon, Dianamon, Minervamon, or Mastemon. Yellow Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon Battle Rosemon Burst Mode is an alternate Mega digivolution of Lilamon. Digimon Masters Rosemon (Burst Mode) is a Burst Mode level Digimon that digivolves from Rosemon at level 71. Digimon Heroes! Rosemon Burstmode digivolves from Rosemon. Digimon Links Rosemon BM digivolves from Rosemon. Notes and references